Camp Melody & Me!
by Princess-Girl12
Summary: Ally met her brother's best friend before camp, and now she has to spend a whole 2 months with him! Will she fall as deep as he has? And if she does, who will she choose: Austin or Her boyfriend Dallas?


**Hey people! Decided to do an Austin & Ally story like you guys voted in the poll, and I'll be updating every Sunday on here so, YEAH, BEE-OTCH!**

**(~-~)**

Ally's POV

I slipped out of my bed and ultimately found myself on the floor. I'm so smart I fell out of bed this morning! Ugh, I hate being a klutz- gets to me every time.

Suddenly, I realised what day it was! As I sped out of my room to get freshened up, I found myself singing along to Double Take, the first song I wrote in my songbook

_Flip a switch, turn on the lightning_

_Get it right, show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up, no matter how you dress that song_

_Girl ya know you got a number one_

_Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound_

_Play it up, it's comin' down to you right now, yeah_

_They wanna know know know your name name name_

_They wanna girl girl girl with game game game _

_And when they look look look your way way way_

_You gotta make, make make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_This could be an overnight sensation_

_You and me tearin' up the floor_

_Let it go this party's up to you right now, yeah!_

_They wanna know know know your name name name_

_They wanna girl girl girl with game game game _

_And when they look look look your way way way_

_You gotta make, make make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_know know know your name name name_

_They wanna girl girl girl with game game game _

_And when they look look look your way way way_

_You gotta make, make make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Come on!_

_They wanna know know know your name name name_

_They wanna girl girl girl with game game game _

_And when they look look look your way way way_

_You gotta make, make make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_know know know your name name name_

_They wanna girl girl girl with game game game _

_And when they look look look your way way way_

_You gotta make, make make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take!_

My brother Dez poked his head through the door- he was yelling that he was getting ready for the camp I would be going to in 3 days

Yes! Dez was back to camp!

**(~-~)**

I was still in my pyjamas- white delicate short shorts with a white lacy crop top. Unfortunately, I was wearing neon pink La Boux matching underwear, and it was put on display thanks to my ever-so-lovely big brother Dez, as he snatched the vase, wrenched out the flowers, and tipped it over my head, soaking me in the process.

"DEZ!" I thundered, even though it made no difference to his amused expression, which was spreading across his face like a kid on Christmas.

I charged towards him, and he started running after he realised I was serious.

He then grabbed the garden hose and through and through soaked me, chasing me through the back door into the front yard. I saw a car come and pull up on our drive, but I wasn't focused on that right no-

"Yo! Dez! Who's the chick? She's _**HOT!**_" I froze and slowly turned towards the Blondie who spoke whilst wolf-whistling with his mates and checking me out. Wait- checking me out? I felt my face heat up, and turn the colour of a strawberry.

But didn't I have Dallas? My bashfulness turned into anger. Dez knew I had had a boyfriend!

"DUDE! "My brother stomped his way over to the blonde and smacked him upside the head " You're talking about my little sister!"

" Wait! You're not trying to knock her up? But, if she's your sister, she's a very hot little sister of yours" He winked at me and smirked.

"You _**DO REALISE **_I have a _**BOYFRIEND**_, right?"I gave Dez and his friends a smug smile, and they started laughing. The neon pink matching underwear was showing through my pyjamas.

My face turned a brighter shade of red- it must look like a tomato!

I felt their eyes run down my body more and suddenly I felt self-conscious .What if the blonde asked me out? I blushed beetroot red and the guys laughed even harder than they already were.

Damn! Where's Trish when you need her?

I swung out my phone from my pocket and wondered how it didn't soak.

**(A/N: **_Ally italics(I think that's how it's spelt anyway!)_**)**

_Trish! Help! Trouble with Dez's friends! _

I heard a shout, a cat yowl and garbage cans fall over and suddenly Trish was back handing the blonde, yelling in Spanish.

**Austin's POV**

I was chillin out with the crew in the jeep, and we were waiting for Dez to finish pranking his, may I say, extremely HOT SISTER!

I heard smack and a stinging sensation in my cheek. I looked down to see a short, stout, crazy Latina who was speaking rapidly in fluent Spanish

"...Mi amiga Ally..." From what I hate that I know (Spanish- DUHH!), she's friends with Dez's sister, whom I'm guessing has the gorgeous name Ally.

I saw Ally face-palm and, for once studied her face; Mid-long loose curled brown hair framing her heart-shaped face, a pair of glittering doe eyes, dusty brown freckles, a cute little nose and full pink lips- she's perfect.

"If you really are Ally's best friend , you would know she has a boyfriend-though I think she lied about that" I confessed

"She does- DallASS lives across the street from us. He's a damn right asshole!" The Latina growled.

_**SLAM!**_

A strange brunette came out of the house opposite, and stomped over to Ally, and boldly wrapped his arms around her. Something about the way he was holding Ally made me feel uncomfortable. It seemed almost ... possessive.

**(~-~)**

**Ally's POV**

"DALLAS!" I turned around to give him a hug which he returned. Then I smiled. "See, Blondie?! I _**DO**_ have a boyfriend, who is coming to camp melody & Me with us!"

"What? Ally! No he can't come...without us giving you a...hug!" Trish and Blondie then hugged me, them facing Dallas.

**Austin's POV **

I hugged Ally, and stuck up my middle finger to Dallas. I pulled back from the hug.

"Oh, by the way, Ally, you left the com-"I started off and she raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry, mate," Dez silently laughed "not gonna happen!"

I decided on something for my goal this summer.

Make Ally Dawson fall in love with me.

**(~-~)**

**Tell me what you think!**

**IN LOVE? LIKE IT? IS IT OKAY? HATE IT? EBENEZER SCROOGE HATE IT?**


End file.
